tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Normin
The are a race of spiritual beings in Tales of Berseria ''and Tales of Zestiria. In ''Tales of Berseria, their full name is , and in Tales of Zestiria, their full name is . They are essentially a distinguished form of the Malakim/Seraphim of the Wasteland series. Normin are non-combatant and are solely meant to form contracts with a human beings or Malakhim to boost their overall strength. They are all essentially considered one big family, Normin Branch of the Malakhim, called the which are unrelated to the Humanoid Branch of Malakhim. Normin are all born with a birth name relating to their skill and is attached after the word "Normin". Example: Atakk's name is based off of the skill Attack, Difens' name is based off of the skill name Defense, granting a boost in the contractors stats depending on the normin used. If they want to, Normin can change their name if their birth-skill name are not to their liking. The normin in Tales of Zestiria aid Sorey and the party during their struggles discovering the hidden secrets of the world. The normin in Tales of Berseria aid Velvet Crowe and the party multiple times, such as when looking for clues on the Book of Innominat or the translation of the ancient tongue which still persists to be a problem in the distant future of Tales of Zestiria. In Tales of Berseria, it is shown they have their own secret village known as Normin Village. Noteable Normin: * Bienfu - "Normin Breyve", forms a contract with Eleanor Hume and Magilou. * Grimoirh '''- "Normin Happy Advice", helps Laphicet decipher the ancient tongue. * '''Atakk - "Normin Atakk", helps Sorey and party against a Drake. * Phoenix - "Normin Phoenix", given to Edna as a present, acting as her guardian. He is also the eldest brother of the Normin Family. Profile Appearance Normins differentiate from their human counterpart in both ability and appearance, hence the need to add the word "Normin" at the beginning of their names. They are petite, anthropomorphic creatures of different colours and sizes. Despite being the same race as other malakim, such as Laphicet or Eizen, they are essentially a different species compared to them. Normin usually wear hats or costume to their liking. They are resemble each other in features and size. Powers and Abilities Normin are primarily a non-combatant form of the Malakim due to their small size. They tend to boost the powers of other Malakhim-Seraphim to a great degree, as seen when Normin Attak had boosted the power of a water-armatized Sorey. Phoenix, being a special case, fights in combat with fire techniques and bird-shaped arte attacks. Due to his skill Phoenix, he is allowed to revive on battle multiple times before his ultimate defeat. Phoenix primarily fights using fire-based artes such as burning phoenix. Etymology Name Meaning The Japanese-translated meaning of the original terminology given: * ** translates to "Normin Holy Servant". * ** translates to "Normin Heaven/Sky Family". Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Normin Category:Key Terms Category:Races